The Nicest Thing
by whimsical-ramblings
Summary: For their tenth anniversary, Blaine decides it's finally time to propose, but struggles to find a ring that's just as amazing and unique and imperfectly perfect as Kurt is.


**Notes: **This was done as part of the 30 Writing Challenge, prompted by the word diamond. Enjoy!

Kurt and Blaine are the intellectual property of Ryan Murphy and Fox

* * *

Blaine was freaking out. Like, really, _really _freaking out. Looking at the rows and rows of different rings, he felt immensely overwhelmed. Maybe he should have asked Rachel to come along, or called Carole to help him. He should have known that doing this alone was a terrible idea. He was an absolute failure at romantic things like this, and even after ten years together Kurt was still the hardest person he knew to shop for, and this was a gift he couldn't afford to mess up.

The girl behind the counter was looking at him skeptically, one eyebrow cocked and mouth hanging slightly open, but Blaine didn't blame her. He'd been wearing a path in the carpet pacing back and forth near the glass case of rings for a good 45 minutes now, anxiously wringing his hands and pulling at the itchy scarf wrapped around his neck. He could feel beads of sweat dripping down the back of his neck and adding to the uncomfortable scratchiness of the wool fabric rubbing against his skin. Maybe he should come back another time, when he was less wound up and he'd done more research. But then again, their anniversary was in a week and Blaine wanted to do this _now. _He'd been planning this day for months and it was too late to chicken out.

"Um…sir?" the salesgirl asked tentatively. "Are you sure you don't need any help?"

Blaine glanced at her with nervous eyes, brow drawn together in an anxious knot. "Well, uh…I'm just…I don't know, I'm not very good at this kind of stuff, and I'm kind of planning to propose to my boyfriend on Saturday but he's probably the most finicky shopper in New York and if this is going to be on his finger for the rest of time I really don't want to screw this up. I guess I'm just sort of overwhelmed."

The girl nodded, tapping her fingers against the counter in thought. "Well, how long have you two been together, if you don't mind me asking."

"9 years and 359 days," Blaine replied without hesitation, eyes skirting over the selection of wedding bands. Should he get Kurt something simple? Kurt was anything but simple, and he definitely enjoyed standing out. But then again he'd probably want something that went with the majority of his outfits, so maybe going neutral was best; was silver more neutral than gold, or was gold more neutral than silver?

The girl laughed, leaning her body over the counter. "Look, if he's stuck around with you that long, I honestly doubt that you can go wrong. I'm sure you know what he likes and you're just overthinking it."

Blaine shook his head and ran a shaky hand through his hair. God, he was so nervous. "No, you don't know Kurt. He's way too fashionable for his own good. I could never pick out something that would live up to his tastes; I'm nowhere near as good as he is at these sorts of things." Then again he did seem to think that gum wrapper ring Blaine made him in high school was really romantic, and he even wore it around school for the rest of the week. But that was before Kurt became one of the most successful up-and-coming fashion designers in New York, and this was the real deal, not some mushy little Christmas gift. Blaine pulled at his scarf again and absently wondered if someone had turned the heat up in the store.

"Alright, so tell me about him. Give me an idea of what he likes."

Now that was a tall order. There were so many facets to Kurt's personality that Blaine didn't even know where to begin. "Well…" he began, "he works in the fashion industry, and he's got an amazing sense of humor. He's so kind and compassionate and has the biggest heart of anyone I know. He loves cheesy reality TV shows and musicals and likes to blast music when no one's home and dance around the house when he thinks I'm not watching h im. His favorite places to sing are in the shower and in the car, and even though he usually wakes me up too early and distracts me from driving when he does it I would never tell him to stop. He-"

"Alright, alright," the salesgirl says, holding up her hands to cut him off.

"I'm sorry," Blaine apologizes, feeling slightly foolish.

The girl waves him off. "It happens all the time." Wearing a contemplative expression, the girl observes all the different rings underneath her, clicking her tongue in thought. "Well," she says finally, "if you're really having a hard time, we could take a simple wedding band and customize it for you? Maybe put in a unique pattern of diamonds, or write an inscription on the inside of the band? How does that sound?"

Blaine thought about it. It would probably be his best option at this point. These rings were beautiful, but they were all too generic. Nothing screamed "Kurt" to him. An inscription would probably be the right way to go, but what should it say….?

He thought about it for a few moments when it suddenly came to him. "I think an inscription would be perfect, and I know exactly what to say."

* * *

After double and triple checking everything in the room, Blaine was nearly sure he was ready. The candles were lit, Kurt's favorite flowers were sitting in a vase in the middle of the table, and some soft music that (he was pretty sure) Kurt liked was playing in the background. Looking over the scene if front of him, Blaine questioned if this wasn't a bit too cheesy and generic.

No, he reassured himself. No, it was fine. Kurt was a huge hopeless romantic, and he always loved to be wined and dined. Everything was going to be fine.

Pulling at his sleeves uncomfortably, Blaine wondered if the heat was on too high in their apartment. Everywhere he went lately seemed to be sweltering, and he could never quite tell if it was the actual temperature in the room or his frazzled nerves. Or maybe a combination of the two.

Blaine's eyes flew to the door when he heard the tell-tale sounds of Kurt fumbling to turn the doorknob. No doubt his hands were probably full of bags and samples and other things from work. He often had to bring his work home with him to avoid late nights at the studio. As Kurt worked to wrench the door open, Blaine scrambled to make sure his tie was straight and his suit was wrinkle free.

"Hey, Blaine," Kurt greeted, still focused on keeping a hold of the burdens in his arms while he closed the door with his foot. "I'm so sorry I'm late, every time I tried to leave they-" Kurt looked up and his eyes caught Blaine standing in the middle of their done-up apartment, words dying in his throat. Good, Blaine thought. That was a good sign.

"Sweetie…"Kurt said wondrously, gazing around their apartment as Blaine strode over to help relieve Kurt of his multiple bags. "You didn't have to do all this, we could have waited until tomorrow and I could have helped you out a little." Blaine just kissed him on the cheek and pulled him towards their candlelit dining table. "Yes I did. Now sit down and enjoy your anniversary gift."

Kurt laughed, regarding the suit Blaine was donning. "Should I change? I feel a little underdressed."

"You look amazing," Blaine replied in all sincerity. And he did. Even in a pair of plain blue jeans and a simple sweater, Kurt looked wonderful in anything he wore.

Kurt sat, looking slightly anxious, and Blaine sat down opposite from him, taking his hands in his. "Before we eat," Blaine started, struggling to keep his voice even, "I have something for you. Well, more of a question for you."

Kurt's eyes practically lit up. "Well," he said with a smile, "It just so happens I have something similar for you."

"Really?" asked Blaine, genuinely surprised. "Do you want to go first, or should I."

"How about, we close our eyes," and both he and Blaine did, "And pull out our presents on three."

"Alright," Blaine agreed, eyes still shut tight.

"One," Kurt began, and Blaine felt around in his suit pocket for the small black box he put there.

"Two…." Blaine closed his fingers around it, and felt droplets of sweat start to run down his neck again.

"Three!" He pulled the box out in front of him, opening his eyes to see Kurt holding a similar looking box and wearing an expression of equal confusion and bemusement as he regarded Blaine's gift.

"What…"

"I guess…"

Blaine rubbed at the nape of his neck with a nervous hand. "Is that…?"

"Probably exactly what you think it is, yes."

They shared a few seconds of silence before both of them began to laugh, Kurt's face scrunching up in that adorable way it did every time Kurt smiled.

"We really are hopeless, aren't we?" Kurt teased.

"I guess so," Blaine agreed, clearing his throat awkwardly. Ten years together and being around Kurt like this still reduced him to a puddle of awkward fidgeting.

"Um, do you want to exchange them, or-"

"No," Blaine said firmly, getting up from his chair and kneeling in front of Kurt. "No. I've rehearsed this too many times already, and you deserve to have this done the right way." Kurt looked absolutely wonderstruck, eyes shining with joyful tears as he offered Blaine a small nod, turning his chair out to face him.

Blaine took Kurt's hands in his again, resting them on Kurt's knees. "Kurt Hummel," he began, and Kurt's smile seemed to grow even wider. "I have never met anyone quite like you, and I doubt I'll ever meet anyone who comes close. You are the most stubborn, hard-headed, opinionated, compassionate, kind, amazing, talented, beautiful person in my entire world, and I think," Blaine paused and released Kurt's hands to open the box, revealing a simple gold band with three small inset diamonds. "No, I _know,_ that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So," Blaine paused again to gingerly pull the ring out of its velvet cushion, holding it up for Kurt to see. "Will you-"

"Yes!" Kurt exclaimed before Blaine could even get the words out, throwing his arms around his fiancé's neck and nearly knocking them both to the floor. "Yes," he said again, and Blaine gently pushed him back so he could face Kurt again, smiling when he saw the happy tears running down Kurt's face and realizing that he had begun to tear up as well.

"Before I give it to you," Blaine said, holding the band sideways so Kurt could see the inside, "read what it says." Kurt carefully took the ring from Blaine's fingers, holding it up to the light and narrowing his eyes in an attempt to read the tiny inscription. "I'm never saying goodbye to you…" he read out loud, smiling impossibly wider when he finished.

"You know," Blaine began to explain, "from when-"

"Yes, yes, I know what it's from, Blaine, of course I know."

Blaine laughed, taking the ring from Kurt to slowly slip onto his left hand. "This way," he said, sliding it up past the knuckle, "whenever you look at this ring, you'll remember that it's a promise. No matter what happens between us, no matter where life takes us, we'll get through it together."

Kurt let out a muffled sob, his mouth covered up with the sleeve of his shirt. Once Blaine had finished placing the ring on his finger, Kurt grabbed the back of Blaine's neck and pulled him up for a heated kiss, cradling his head in his hands as Blaine moved to wrap his midsection. "I love you so much," Kurt said through the tears when they finally pulled away for air.

"I love you too," Blaine returned, giving him a light peck on the lips. "Happy Anniversary."


End file.
